Warlock
by hpfandunoit
Summary: People thought Spencer Reid was pretty simple. They were wrong.
1. Tattoos

People thought they could read Spencer Reid like a book. He was a nerd, plain and simple. Even his team thought they had profiled him to the bone. No one gave a second thought to the young agent. They thought they didn't need to. They were wrong.

He was a warlock. A magician, even. He mastered illusions just because he could. It wasn't hard anymore. All you had to do was let people believe what they wanted. The average human brain was more than capable of creating excuses for what it couldn't explain. People thought they were just tricks.

They weren't.

He could actually do magic. Not that anyone knew, aside from his best friend. And she had magic too. Sky was an exception to practically everything. And that was something Spencer could appreciate.

They had helped each other mutually throughout the worst times of their lives. She was the only one who understood. She was the one who could have been friends with the bastards who hurt Spencer. Instead she'd fight back at them. And she got hurt many times herself. That's something that still keeps him up at night.

She had been there for every one of his magically hidden tattoos. She'd even suggested a few. She was there for the breakdowns, the crap with his dad, the assholes at school. Even now, she's here.

Her ever present company is something that Spencer grew to need over time.

Everything in his life kept changing. Sky was the one thing that stayed constant.

The tattoos were meant to be exactly that. Something constant. Not an anchor, weighing you down.

Something you could always have, something you could go back to.

Spencer Reid has many achievements, but the ones he values are the ones with Sky.

They grew up together. Thy taught themselves to control their magic. A little later on, the word warlock came. But back then, it was just a couple of wild teenagers literally playing with fire. They were both successful; Sky became a doctor, and Spencer an FBI agent. But theor greatest acheivement:_They survived._

Over time, his builds a sleeve of tattoos on both arms. They are nowhere else on his body, at least not yet. There are tally marks on each wrist. 23 on the right, 35 on the left. Only Sky and Spencer know what they mean. There is a tree, completely black with lights hanging off the branches. That one was Sky's idea. there is a phoenix, a pair of bleeding wings, and dice, to name a few. There are so many, and so few people ever see them, because they are always hidden.

When Spencer moves to Virginia they don't see each other, but they still talk daily.

Spencer thought he'd never actually see the person who helped him want to live again. He'd never thought the team would see her. Or his tattoos ever. This time, he was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid sat down in the conference room, feeling slightly miffed without coffee.

"Good morning my lovelies." Garcia chirped. "So today we have a case in New York City, and trust me when I say, the press is having a field day over there. Three victims, all teenagers hung themselves 3 days apart from each other."

"Not suicides?" JJ asked.

Spencer tuned out at the word hung. It reminded him of his old friend; he'd hung himself as well. A voice brought him out from his thoughts.

"Reid?"

"Yeah Hotch?"

"See something?" Spencer scrambled to think of something. "Maybe. Are there any connections other than age and general location?"

"Doesn't look like it, sweet pea." Garcia answered.

"So unsub has no noticeable preference. He probably didn't know his victims. Probably not surrogates for anyone either. They would have had to have a type. Or maybe they have a connection we don't know about yet. But what I'm wondering about is his motive."

He actually had a good idea of why this unsub did what they did. He quickly narrowed down possibilities and it seemed likely that the unsub was suicidal and no one cared. Spencer voiced the former part, feeling a bit proud for coming up with something like that so quickly. The rest of the team nodded. They didn't question Spencer. The understood his reasoning there. He could have told them the unsub was suicidal, but Reid doubted even JJ, (whose sister had committed suicide,) would get his logic there, ask why. Truth be told, there was only so much you could profile without having gone through it yourself.

A case about a suicidal unsub, who hangs his victims. As far as familiarity went, his mind screamed the name of his deceased friend. He could tell this wasn't going to go away until the case was finished. He made a mental note to call Sky and let her know. Sky had been friends with him too. She understood how it felt. And besides, Spencer didn't really like talking about his past and his other friends with his team. Some stuff were meant to stay private.

"Wheels up in 20." Hotch said snapping Spencer out of his bubble once again.

Reid headed out of the conference room and headed straight to the coffee machine. He zones out even with coffee, though less often.

"Got your drug, pretty boy?" Morgan smirked, seeing Spencer downing the coffee. Spencer almost winced at the word drug. Almost. His tattoos did come up though. Good thing they were covered by his sleeves. They always kind of appeared whenever he grew frustrated or nervous. An irreversible result of trying magic beyond his comprehension at the time.

"Yeah I'm good." He responded trying to sound normal. Spencer's team never grew suspicious of him using. They profiled that he would have been drugged while a being kept by Hankel. But they never saw signs of consequent drug addiction (he knew they had watched him closely in the cases that followed) so they never worried about it.

Spencer was always really good at profiling people (it was his job, for Christ's sake!) but no one ever gave him credit for anti-profiling. A combination of self discipline and magic basically. He made sure no one could profile anything about him, or anything bad at least. The thing about people; they see what they want to see. Spencer was letting them believe just that. He had been weary of cases involving magic, (and there were a few, the team just didn't know) because those were the cases only he saw the whole picture. The universe is rarely so lazy as far as coincidences go, to put deaths infront of him so similar. Getting on the the plan, 15 minutes later he was twice as alert watching the plane take off. This case had a bad feeling to it. **Ok i don't really like where i ended it, but next chapter we get more meaning to his tattoos and we learn more about Spencer's magic, and even a bit more about Sky. Sooo, review if like, review if ** **you didn't, and I'm working on the next chapter :)**


End file.
